Dancing
by Ansy Pansy aka Panz
Summary: Kandy dancing...scenes throughout their life together. What more could you ask for?


**Summary: **Kandy dancing. Need I say more? Thoughts and flashbacks. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I did think it was all mine but my therapist has persuaded me otherwise!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I've had this fic for sooo long but I couldn't finish it cause I had to watch The Power Of Love again. I'm not so happy with the New Year dance-argument bit but I seriously couldn't spend any more time on this fic! I have 8 going as it is!  
Hope you enjoy it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dancing

Sandy took her hand and led her towards the dance floor. As his arms slid around her and she put hers about his neck Kirsten wondered how many times they'd done this. How often had they danced like this? Their bodies in a close embrace, Kirsten's head nuzzled into Sandy's neck and his hand secure at her waist. Tonight was 'yet another Newport knees-up' as Sandy so eloquently described it. They must have been to hundreds of the damn things; parties for this cause, that cause, black tie dinners, fancy dress fetes, themed evenings, corporate events, galas, fashion shows, balls. For someone who didn't like wearing ties it was a torturous regime but there was a saving grace. There was always dancing. Amidst the extortionately expensive décor, excessive amounts of alcohol and inebriated Newpsies Kirsten kept him sane. Dancing with Kirsten made it all worth it.

'_Would you like to dance?' Kirsten glanced up to see a slightly nervous looking guy with vivid blue eyes beneath abundant eyebrows. She cocked her head to the side and considered his offer for a moment. _

'_It doesn't matter,' he mumbled, turning away. Kirsten caught his arms and smiled her mega-watt smile, 'I'd love to,' she said letting him lead her towards the dance floor, 'I just wasn't with it…'_

'_No worries. I'm Sandy by the way, Sandy Cohen.'_

'_Kirsten Nichol,' she told him_

'_You know, Kirsten, I have a confession to make,' he said as they began to sway to the music._

'_What?'_

_He smiled bashfully, 'I'm a really bad dancer. Yeah, no co-ordination, I just…really wanted to talk to you so…I asked. And now I thought I'd better warn you. I'm really sorry if I stand on your toes. You're very welcome to stand on mine in return.'_

_She couldn't help the amused grin that spread across her face._

'_Oh yeah, I also ramble, a lot. Just tell me to shut up ok?'_

'_No it's fine.'_

'_Seriously, you don't have to say that, I talk too much I know… I'm talking too much aren't I? Yep, gonna shut up now!'_

_Kirsten began to giggle before it turned into a yelp. Sandy had crushed her foot for the first time that night._

'_Sorry, sorry, sorry,' he exclaimed._

'_Don't worry about it.'_

_After the fifth time Sandy was rather flustered. 'How about we wait for a slower song?' Kirsten offered. He quickly agreed and went to find some drinks._

_They spent the rest of the night chatting during the fast songs which would have resulted in bruised toes for Kirsten, and dancing during the slow ones. The final songs were all slow, Sandy drew Kirsten closer towards him and she rested her head against his shoulder. He settled one hand at her waist while the other brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She glanced up at him and he pressed a hesitant kiss against her lips before retreating slightly, obviously worried she didn't appreciate the gesture. Kirsten clasped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his unruly black hair and pulling him down to kiss her again._

Sandy could certainly dance now; Kirsten had made sure of that. Not only was it expected in her circles, it was a necessity; an escape from the mindless conversation of the intoxicated Newpsies and inebriated executives that haunted the events they attended. The memory of Sandy's training never failed to make her smile and her efforts had made so many times like these possible. The hours of painful feet she'd suffered for the pleasure paled to insignificance.

'_You are going to have to learn to dance,' she laughed._

'_Why? I enjoy muddling along.'_

'_Well my feet don't.'_

'_I'm sorry. You told me I didn't hurt you.'_

'_Joking Sandy. But I'm going to teach you so come on...up!'_

_Sandy groaned, 'I'm comfy here.'_

'_Can't have you embarrassing me at New Year.'_

'_New Year?'_

'_Yes, we've already talked about this, you're coming to Newport.'_

'_You never mentioned dancing Kirsten.'_

'_Well I knew you wouldn't come if I did.'_

'_You little crook. So what's this damn dancing then?'_

'_My dad's New Year's party.'_

'_Oh right.'_

_Kirsten grabbed Sandy's hands and hauled him up off the sofa. It didn't take him long to master the steps; it was his coordination that was the problem. However Kirsten suspected he was feigning a complete inability to dance and making exaggerated gangly movements just to amuse her. Eventually he began to concentrate, his blue eyes steely with determination, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. It was obviously a challenge and Kirsten loved him for accepting it. _

'_See it's not that hard is it?' she cried cheerfully when he'd completed a full circle without stepping on her toes once. _

'_For you maybe, with your lessons in ballet and ballroom, jazz, modern, tap.'_

_Kirsten smacked Sandy on the arm, blushing furiously._

'_It's true isn't it?'_

'_I grew up in Newport, I went to Harbour Prep before Harbour High, as I kid I took classes in everything; dancing, riding, swimming, tennis, art, drama, piano, singing, figure skating…that kind of thing is mandatory.'_

'_Little rich girl,' he teased._

'_Shut up and start dancing.'_

_Sandy pretended to look frightened, dancing double speed around their apartment._

_She giggled breathlessly, 'You're doing great.' _

_At that point he muddled his feet and tripped Kirsten up causing them both to collapse onto the sofa. 'You were saying?' Sandy commented laughing and drawing Kirsten towards him. She stuck her tongue out, ignoring his kisses and leaping up, 'Practise makes perfect. Despite the disappointment he couldn't help grinning at her boundless enthusiasm._

_By evening Sandy was shuffling quite proficiently around the room and Kirsten granted a reprieve. They stood in the middle of their tiny living room wrapped in each other's arms. If it was going to be like this Sandy thought, he might just survive this party._

Of course it hadn't always been so perfect. Even the dance floor had been subject to their quarrels. Sandy's arms tightened around Kirsten as he thought of such a night; he'd acted like a jerk and almost lost her. They needed more than Sandy's dancing to survive that party.

'_Your dad's New Year's party you said. You did **not** say that it involved the whole of Newport.'_

'_Aw come on, that's not true.'_

_Sandy raised an eyebrow. There were hundreds of people there._

'_Ok well maybe all of the neighbours, and everyone who works at the Newport Group, and the Newpsies...'_

'_And you're gonna make me dance in front of them.'_

'_Not in front of them silly, just…with them.'_

'_No way am I dancing with anyone but you.'_

'_Fine but you'll have to share; I have to suffer a couple of rounds with some of dad's clients.'_

_She laughed as her boyfriend pouted. 'I know honey, it sucks, but later on I'm all yours I promise.'_

'_You'd better keep to that.'_

'_Oh I will.'_

_That had been the start of the evening, the rest of it hadn't gone so well. Caleb was obviously trying his damndest to make Sandy feel out of place, as if he needed to. The arrival of Jimmy Cooper who immediately monopolized Kirsten did nothing to improve his mood either._

'_Mind if I cut in?' he asked, unashamedly sliding himself between his girlfriend and her ex. _

'_What was that?' Kirsten asked crossly once Jimmy had sauntered off._

'_What?'_

'_Don't play that game with me, you know what.'_

'_Yeah I know Jimmy Cooper was flirting with you.'_

'_We're **friends** Sandy, that's all.'_

'_You'd been dancing for ages,' he knew it sounded like a whine but he couldn't help it. He and Kirsten, and maybe her mother, were the only ones at this party who didn't think Kirsten and Jimmy should be together. That was reason enough to feel insecure._

'_You seemed happy talking to the Newpsies.'_

'_Those women scare me.'_

_Kirsten swallowed a laugh; despite the comment Sandy obviously wasn't in the mood for jokes._

'_You said you wanted me here to be with you but I've hardly seen or talked to you, much less danced with you.'_

'_I do but I told you it would be like this, I have to play the part; I'm Caleb Nichol's daughter.'_

'_And don't I know it.' _

'_Sandy! Stop it; you've been sulking since Jimmy asked me to dance.'_

_Sandy shrugged._

'_You've got to stop being jealous.'_

'_It's not just Cooper,' Sandy spat, 'it's everything.'_

'_What's that supposed to mean?' Kirsten asked, her blue eyes like ice._

'_Jimmy's face, your father's smirk, the pitying looks from your mother, the whispers and gossip of those Newp-whatsit people.'_

'_Newpsies.'_

'_Whatever.'_

'_They don't matter, none of that matters.'_

'_Then why are we here?'_

'_Because…'_

'_Because this is your life Kirsten. I get it, I do. This was your life before me and now I'm part of it and I don't fit.'_

'_It isn't like that. This isn't my life anymore Sandy.'_

'_It is, you said it yourself, you're Caleb Nichol's daughter. No amount of dating me will change that.'_

'_Sandy..! Are you…Are you saying I'm only dating you to annoy my dad?'_

_Sandy didn't answer._

'_Actually I don't even want to know.' Kirsten drew back from Sandy's embrace and tried to turn away but he held her hand._

'_Let me go,' she muttered, trying to wrench herself free._

'_Don't make a scene.'_

'_Let. Go.'_

'_Kirsten.'_

'_Get your hands off me!'_

_Sandy pulled her roughly towards him, 'I didn't say that, but if you are I don't want to know either. Just go find Jimmy.'_

_They were very close together, angry blue eyes sparking at each other._

'_Is this how you want this to end?' she asked quietly._

'_Is it?'_

'_I'm so mad right now I don't even know.'_

_Sandy let his arms slide slowly from her shoulders. 'Go,' he said hollowly. Kirsten froze, 'W…what?'_

'_If you want to, I'm not going to stop you.' _

_She stood faltering in the middle of the dance floor, her eyes flicking across Sandy's face. He looked away, not wanting to see her walk away from him._

_Consequently it was a shock to feel arms around his neck, a small body press against him and frantic kisses on his face._

'_No,' she said breathlessly, 'no way.'_

_Sandy held her close for a moment, his heart pounding gratefully in his chest, before they made a speedy exit; they had a lot of making up to do._

If Kirsten felt the extra pressure she didn't comment. She was lost in thought herself, the memory of how Sandy always made things better.

_Jimmy Cooper's wedding. It's strange how things work out. Kirsten always thought that wedding would be hers too. Now she was there, as a guest and it was the last place she wanted to be. The whispers and wide-eyed stares of the Newpsies, the wounded expression in Sandy's eyes, knowing what she was thinking, and worst of all the words Jimmy whispered to her as they had danced together a moment ago. 'I still love you Kirsten, I'm sorry. I wish this had been us. I love you.'_

_This was not what she wanted to hear. She'd spent months crying over Jimmy and didn't need this crap right now. Kirsten just shook her head and broke away. She had to find Sandy._

_He was over by the buffet being interrogated by a gaggle of Newpsies. Poor thing, he looked terrified. 'Kirsten,' he said, obviously relieved to see her. She felt the same way, almost falling into his arms._

'_You okay honey?'_

'_Yeah,' she mumbled against his jacket, 'just **really** need a hug.'_

'_That I can do,' he replied, suiting action to words. 'Want to dance?'_

_Kirsten nodded and soon they were moving gently amidst the other guests. 'You sure you're alright?' Sandy asked running a hand down the side of her face, 'You know, with the whole Jimmy-getting-married thing?'_

_She smiled wearily, 'Honestly no but not for the reasons you think. Julie's welcome to him, I have you, that's all that matters.'_

'_I love you.' Sandy pulled her towards him._

'_Love you too.'_

Nothing mattered right now. No matter if the boys were causing havoc, Caleb was screwing Newport or Julie was having yet another illicit affair. Who cared if the Newport Group was in crisis, the charity function had raised over $50,000 or The Nana was threatening to visit? In the whirlwind of drama that was their life; juvie-bound kids, multi-million-dollar deals, excessive parties, blazing show homes, fights at cotillion, teenage maniacs, shady deals, underage drinking, runaway sons, illegitimate daughters, heart attacks, brooding exes, handsome editors, porno debacles, gossip, scandals, secrets, lies, surprises, it was nice to find moments of peace. Time for the two of them when nothing and no one else mattered.

'_I give you the bride and groom!'_

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you Mrs Kirsten Cohen.'_

'_And I love being her.'_

'_Good cause you're not getting out of it now!'_

_Sandy held Kirsten close and they began to dance; their first dance together as man and wife. They drank in the moment. Sandy's eye roving over the beautiful bride before him, **his** beautiful bride. He could hardly believe it. This goddess with the perfect figure, silken hair and sparkling sapphire eyes was his. The smile illuminating her elegant features was really directed at him. The heart that he could feel beating against his chest loved him. He had to be the luckiest and happiest man in the world right now._

_Kirsten savoured the feeling as her husband, her **husband** gently guided her around the dance floor. He radiated security, comfort and tenderness, but also love and passion. He was intelligent, humorous, handsome, sensitive, romantic, but most of all he loved her, and she loved him. Sometimes it scared her just how much but she knew it was reciprocated, completely, unconditionally and undeniably. She'd said 'till death do us part' and meant every word. With this kind of love, life alone was an impossibility._

Kirsten could see the cream of Newport society dancing around them; she closed her eyes to make them disappear. Dancing with Sandy helped; he could always make her forget the real world.

_He took her hand and dragged her to where her father and Julie were revolving slowly. The last thing she wanted to do was continue this charade in front of everyone. Kirsten felt like crying or at least a couple of glasses of champagne but for now she would take this. Sandy was her comfort, dancing with him could almost make her forget. Forget that her dad had just married Julie Cooper. Julie Cooper was now Julie Cooper-Nichol. She was now Kirsten's stepmother. Forget that her father had just married her ex-boyfriend's ex-wife. Newport was seriously screwed._

_Forget that Ryan was leaving. That he was going back to Chino to become a father. He was only a boy and now he had to be a man. Forget that his departure was going to leave a giant hole in their lives. She and Sandy were going to lose a son, Seth his best friend. Their family wouldn't be complete any longer, it might just fall apart._

_Almost forget. It would take a miracle to forget all that but Sandy was helping. Just by being there, his arms tight around her and murmuring nonsense into her ear he was comforting her. How he did it she would never know but she was grateful, she was lucky, incredibly lucky. Even if life was a mess right now it was a beautiful day and she was safe in the arms of the man she loved more than anything. If only they could stay circling like this forever._

If they added up the time spent like this how much would it be? How long? Hours? Days? Weeks? What proportion of their life together was played out like this? Kirsten felt as though their whole marriage was a dance; she and Sandy spinning together through time and space. Sandy wanted their dance to last forever. They'd danced at their wedding, their twentieth anniversary and, he hoped, they'd still be dancing at their silver, gold, even diamond.

_After Sandy had finished embarrassing his wife he handed the mic over to the band and approached Kirsten. She broke out of the line between her two sons and embraced her husband._

'_I can't believe you sang,' she whispered as they began to dance amidst the other couples, namely her two sons, their exes and her sister. Kirsten tried not to think about it and focused on Sandy's words._

'_Anything, anything for you sweetie.'_

_She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes._

_Twenty years. Twenty years; it was hard to believe it was that long. Two whole decades since they had vowed themselves to each other. _

_A single score since Kirsten had become his wife. _

_Twenty years to the day that she had become Mrs Cohen. _

_Sandy and Kirsten's thoughts ran parallel to each other as they danced together. Their twentieth wedding anniversary._

_And he'd forgotten it. Kirsten bristled at the thought; her husband forgetting the most important date in the world._

_He'd been an ass, he knew that. The grand romantic gesture was a start but he still had a lot of making up to do. Hopefully they could do that later…at home…alone. Sandy was sidetracked for a moment before hearing Kirsten give a gentle sigh. He'd upset her, something he hated. What husband forgets their anniversary, their **twentieth**? Well, actually probably quite a few, but they didn't have wives like Kirsten. To whom holidays and celebrations, especially those celebrating love are the most important thing in the world. There was no one quite like Kirsten and she deserved better._

_He loves me, she reminded herself even as he said it._

'_I love you Mrs Kirsten Cohen.' _

_She smiled up at him as he used the same words she'd first heard twenty years ago. She couldn't stay mad; it was impossible. He had a way to go before he was forgiven but that wasn't important right now. Her husband had organised all this, sung for her, dedicated his songs to the love of his life._

_The love of his life. Her._

'_I love you too, Mr Sanford Cohen.'_

'_Do you know how much I love to hear you say that?'_

'_As much as I love saying it?'_

'_More.'_

_Sandy tugged at his tie which was still round Kirsten's neck, drawing her closer and pressing butterfly kisses on her face. Her forehead, her cheeks, her adorable button nose and finally her lips. Their tongues tangled for a moment before Kirsten broke the kiss; they were in the Bait Shop, her kids and their friends were there; this would have to wait till later…hopefully not too much later._

_She nestled her head against her husband's shoulder, smiling as he hummed along to the music, one hand at the small of her back, the other clasped with his against his heart. God she loved him. _

Sandy spoke softly against Kirsten's hair. 'I love you.'

'And I love you,' she told him, turning her head so his lips met hers.

'Want to go home?'

'Do you need to ask?'

'No but I know you love to think you're in charge.'

'Hey.'

Sandy pressed a gentle kiss against her temple and they made their way through the couples dancing around them. Some things were even preferable to dancing…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it. Credit for the line 'she'd said 'till death do us part' and meant every word' goes to Chloe from the something-pretty forums, thanks hun! Please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
